


When She First Opened Her Eyes

by mikoriin



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Angst, F/M, i guess?, its rly short sorry sdlkfj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikoriin/pseuds/mikoriin
Summary: Sakura's POV of when she first wakes up in Hanshiin Republic.kinda sad and lots of wondering





	When She First Opened Her Eyes

All was dark and hazy, nothing but a blurry image of a desert town and the faint whisper of a name, “Sakura..” She could hear it echo in her mind.

She was cold and numb, could feel nothing but emptiness as she stared upon the image her mind displayed like a broken record. Then, she could feel the slightest hint of warmth, something embracing her like flames dancing along her body. The hairs on her arms stood up and she could feel everything, her toes, the tips of her fingers, her chest falling and rising with each breath. She could hear that name again, “Sakura…”

Slowly, she began to open her eyes, light erasing the darkness and the desert town fading out of view. The fuzzy figure of a person caught her attention as she awoke, her vision eventually clearing and she could see a young man, staring at her with the kindest eyes, yet he seemed desperate and anxious, emotions she was not sure she knew the meaning to. “Sakura!” He called out that mysterious name. 

The girl opened her mouth to speak, but there was nothing to be said, she stared at the boy, burnt and scratched tan skin, ruffled brown hair, and those sweet amber eyes looking upon her as if she was the only thing in the world. She stared at him blankly, a pang in her heart as she tried to grasp at the tiniest bit of memory of who he was. “Who….Are you..?” She asked in a robotic tone. 

The young man’s kind eyes fell, turning bright, shining amber into a pool of dark clouds. His expression of anxiety and happiness faded into sorrow, which sakura couldn't understand. She began to sit up, her joints cracking at the movement, feeling like she hadn’t moved a muscle in days. How long had she been out, where was she, when did she even begin to exist? All these questions ran through her mind as she watched the boy in front of her struggle to speak. When she first opened her eyes she saw someone shining, a light beating out the darkness she had previously saw, but now he seemed so small, a mere fraction of who he was only a few moments ago.

His expression changed quick, however, that smile back on his face, but this time it did not radiate that light it had before. “I am Syaoran,” He said, his voice sweet and smooth like honey, “And you are Her Highness, Princess Sakura”

‘Sakura’...That name she had been hearing, prodding at the back of her mind, had been hers. “Please, if you would kindly listen to what I have to say,” The boy, who called himself Syaoran, spoke again, “You are the princess from another world.”

“Another...world?” Sakura questioned, she just awoke to this one, and now she is told there are more?

“At the moment, you have lost all your memories, you are travelling between worlds to retrieve them.” Syaoran explained patiently, that foux happy smile never wavering.

“By myself?”

“No...You have travelling companions.”

“Are you...one of those companions?” Sakura asked, feeling the slightest bit of hope in her heart, though she wasn’t sure why she felt it in the first place.

He nodded, “Yes.”

Sakura stared at Syaoran, her jade eyes heavy lidded, something about him seemed so familiar, yet so foreign. She was sure she had never met him before in her life, or what had seemed to be her entire life. She couldn’t remember anything but the image of a desert country and now her own name, but there was a strange longing for this boy that confused her. “You’re doing all this for a total stranger?” She asked.

Syaoran’s smile faltered only for a second, his eyes downcast a moment before he answered her question, “I am.” He said, still smiling.

Before Sakura could ask anymore questions, another figure appeared beside Syaoran, a tall, lanky man with long blonde hair, a white rabbit with a red jewel on its head sat on his shoulder. “Princess Sakura, I am pleased to make your acquaintance. Fai D. Fluorite at your service.” His voice was light and gentle, though he had an air of mystery surrounding him. “And may I present-”

“Kurogane.” Another man, tall and dressed in black stood by the door with his arms crossed. His voice was deep and sharp, but she felt no danger from him.

Fai took the rabbit off of his shoulder, the creature so small it fit into the palms of his hands, “This cute, fluffy one is…”

“Mokona Modoki!” The rabbit spoke, “But you can call me Monoka!”

Sakura smiled fondly at the rabbit and shook its paw, “Pleased to meet you, Mokona.” She said softly.

She looked up to see the others in the room, but found that Syaoran was no longer in sight. She stared blankly at the place where he sat in front of her, his aura still lingering in that spot. She wanted to reach out, to feel that aura and feel him beside her again. She didn’t know why, but she felt like he was someone important, someone her heart longed for. She looked to the only window in the room, it was raining. She felt strangely melancholic, an emotion she wasn’t sure how to feel properly. What was she meant to feel? She was empty, not a thing to her soul but a name she was given by a stranger, yet ‘stranger’ didn’t feel right to call him. Just who was Syaoran, the first thing she sees when she opened her eyes, his delighted smile and those bright eyes, shining at her like the sun. She looked to her hand and remembered the feeling of warmth surrounding her. “When I was asleep, I wonder if someone was holding my hand…” She said, a faint smile on her lips bringing her hand to cuddle against her face, “My hand...felt so nice and warm.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short!! i wasnt going to post it here at first, but then i decided i might as well. its kinda angsty since its the scene where sakura doesnt remember a thing about syaoran and i know that hurts us all, but i mostly wanted to write this scene from her perspective. hope you enjoy!!


End file.
